The Tale of Everlasting Love
by MikaYuu'sgirl
Summary: As children forced to spend their summers together, Yuu and Mika pretend to despise each other. At the age of 16, they see each other differently, falling in love. However, sometime after Mika offends him, Yuu is kidnapped while his father Frnos is killed. Now Mika is determined to save Yuu and prove his love to him. But is this everlasting love or all a lie?


**Title:** Tale of Everlasting Love

 **Genre:** romance, friendship and fantasy

 **Pairing:** Mika X Yuu

Hi everyone! This is my very first Seraph of the End fanfic, so take it easy on me please. If I make any of the characters ooc, please just bare with me since I'm fairly new in the series. This is an AU with a feel of the classic the Swan Princess so I do not own Seraph of the End or The Swan Princess. My BFF got me hooked into this series because she was getting lonely to be the only one out of the two of us to be into the series. So this is a dedication to her. Sorry this is short, this is all I could come up with. But hopefully you guys will stick with me. I do not own Seraph of the End or the Swan Princess. If I did own the anime, I would have made MikaYuu official sooner. Enjoy!

 **Edit:** For a while, I've made changes to the prologue, hoping to make it a little longer than it originally was. One thing I've changed is that since I have created OCs, I'm using two of them as the parents instead of canon characters, so Guren has a different role so he won't die since some SotE fans like Guren.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Once upon a time, in a land where humans and vampires live together in peace, there was a king named Frnos, ruling a large, strong kingdom. He was a king loved by all of his subjects for his generosity and kindness. And yet, he lives with a sad, heavy heart, for he has yet to have an heir to inherit his throne once his time came. But then on a beautiful day on October sixteenth, his beloved queen Angelique had at long last given birth to their son, a new prince. However, some time after their son's birth, Angelique had died.

So as her dying wish, the queen wants the prince's name to have a special meaning to them and everyone who knows him. To honor her last wish, Frnos had given his son the name Yuichiro, meaning courageous first son.

Upon the news of Yuichiro's birth brought great happiness and joy about the new prince throughout all of Frnos' kingdom. On Yuu's fifth birthday, Frnos had invited many kings, queens and vampire nobles from all over the world to offer gifts to the child. One of the visiting royalty is the young widowed Queen Anahita who was a very close friend to Angelique and her young son Prince Mikaela, a young boy half human and half vampire.

Watching as the older child present the smaller with a necklace that had the image of a swan angel engraved into the heart shape pendant, Frnos and Anahita came up with the exact same idea. Mika and Yuu will be brought together each summer in hopes they would fall in love, joining their kingdoms forever.

However, among and unknown to all was another plan; that of the evil enchanter Ferid, a vampire noble who is against the idea of humans and vampires united and living in harmony. Yuu's birth was of little concern to him for he was preparing to steal Frnos' kingdom by using the dark powers he has drained from the demons he has captured.

On the night before his assault, Frnos' soldiers, lead by his captain Guren, attacked Ferid's base, with his powers plunged into the endless abyss. Despite calls for his death, the vampire enchanter was only banished. Shaking off the soldiers now that he is free of the shackles and chains, Ferid sends a glare at the young king. "Don't think I'm not finished with you, Frnos. Someday, I'll get my power back."

"You know draining powers from demons is forbidden, Ferid." Frnos warns, knowing full well what happens to those who steal other beings' powers, abilities and even their very own life force.

But he only ignored his warning. "Once I do, everything you own and love will be mine, including your dear son."

"I won't allow you to go anywhere near Yuichiro. Now leave." Frnos points down the path the enchanter must take to leave his kingdom. Many had feared that Frnos is too merciful to the vampire, being too kind. Upon a few requests from terrified villagers, the king ordered Guren to take some of his best men to chase after Ferid to keep an eye on him. Sadly, one week after they left, they were never heard from again, which had brought great sadness to the kingdom that they had lost a devoted captain and good friend.

However, with Ferid long gone, his threat had been forgotten and his presence just vanished like it had never existed. Then the thoughts and memories of Guren had also faded into the wind.

Then as the years past, all hopes turn to the not so distant summer, when Mikaela and Yuichiro would meet for the first time.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I had noticed that I put in that Yuu's mother wanted him to have a name with a special meaning yet I forgot to put in the meaning. So a friend over at Tumblr helped me to figure out what is the meaning of our raven's name, so thank you usagi-joyline sweety.


End file.
